Naruto's Lemony Saga
by AsininePizza
Summary: So far, it's just a quick lemon. No more no less.


Well, my first lemon is complete. NExt time I think I can do better than a measly 667 words, but for my first try at anything like this, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews much appreciated!

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Naruto was resting on the sofa when he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. He was trying to sleep and he didn't appreciate the intruder. However, it was just Tsunami getting a midnight snack. She was wearing a thin silk nightgown, and Naruto couldn't help but check out her perfect curves and heart-shaped ass. She was oblivious to Naruto staring at her; instead, her mind was still half asleep dreaming about Naruto shoving his cock up her tight pussy. It wasn't long, though, until she heard Naruto's movements as a result of his pants rapidly becoming too small for his liking.

Too engrossed in his current situation, he didn't realise Tsunami take her chance to claim Naruto. She slowly walked over to him, swaying her hips in a way that would be sure to make any man drool. She sat down next to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"I need you Naruto", she said in a soft tone, surprising him as he was unaware of her presence. He was frozen in his seat after what she just said. Unable to move, he let Tsunami have her way with him.

She started to unbutton his pants, exposing his vibrant, green underwear with mini toads, that happened to look a lot like Gamakichi. She let out a little giggle upon seeing his childish choice in undergarments. Before pulling them down, she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor, exposing her naked body. Naruto gasped at the sight – she was so damn hot!

"Like what you see?" Tsunami asked before proceeding to pull down his boxers. She got so wet just by looking at the 11 inch monster standing fully erect in front of her.

"Ohh, yes…" he replied, just as Tsunami took a hold of his cock. She started pumping her hand up and down the shaft, using some of her saliva as lubrication.

Naruto was purely working off instinct at the moment, as he couldn't say he'd ever been in this sort of predicament. He grabbed onto her G cup breasts, and started rubbing the nipples with his calloused hands. Tsunami let a moan escape her as he started sucking on them.

Naruto was letting out frequent moans at this point, he couldn't last much longer under the grasp of Tsunami's experienced hands. A glob of precum spurted out from Naruto, and hit Tsunami in the face. Immediately she started licking it off, savouring the sweet taste of his juices.

Tsunami started to slow down, but before Naruto could object she moved her head to his ear and whispered, "I need to feel you inside of me.". He couldn't object, and let Tsunami position herself on top of his cock. Her pussy was leaking with her juices, and at the sight, he couldn't resist fucking her tight snatch. She moaned in pleasure as he rammed 6 inches of man meat into her.

Tsunami proceeded to bounce up and down on Naruto's member, but he wasn't satisfied enough. Getting a good grip on her shoulders, he crammed his whole dick into her, making her cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. He started to thrust in and out of her at an increasing speed, making Tsunami climax in a matter of second.

Without wasting any time, he continued to thrust and after about a minute, he reached his own climax. Naruto groaned in pleasure, and Tsunami went wide-eyed watching he stomach swell slightly with his massive load.

"Wow Naruto, you really are one great fuck.", Tsunami murmured just before collapsing on top of him. He lifted her off of him and laid her down on the sofa, before grabbing some tissue from the counter. Cleaning her up, her replaced her robe and carried her, bridal style, to her room, where she slept peacefully, probably dreaming about fucking Naruto again. He cleaned himself up too, and went back to the sofa and fell sleep before anyone came down wondering what the noise was.


End file.
